


Achilles' Heel

by Eriador117



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Mpreg, Post-War, infidelity backstory, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing his ex-lover at Fred Weasley's wedding reception has more repercussions than Harry ever thought possible. Severus Snape had always been his Achilles' heel.</p>
<p>There is some brief mentions of past Snape/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles' Heel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Cross_Gen Fest a few years ago.
> 
> Thanks to my betas, Dethas, Rakina and Benji.
> 
> JK Rowling owns the Potterverse, I just play in it from time to time.

**Achille's Heel**

"Oh Harry, I love what you've done with the place," Hermione said as Harry took her and Ron's cloaks to put on the coat rack in the hallway. It had taken almost two years of work even with magic, having to fit it around his work at the Auror Department, but Harry finally had the cottage at Godric's Hollow how he'd imagined it when he first discovered that he'd lived there with his parents. Harry had no memory of the house at all, but he wanted to live here, partly in tribute to his parents and partly because he wanted to live somewhere where he knew he'd once been happy.

Hermione was glancing around the newly decorated hallway with nods of approval as she took in the mirrors, the pictures and all of Harry's little knick-knacks that he thought made it homely. Harry hadn't been able to find any plans for the original house, so he'd been picking Remus' memory of the cottage to try and make it as close to the original as possible. He'd also added a few touches of his own, such as an ensuite bathroom to the master bedroom and a small Quidditch pitch in the back garden. All of it was Unplottable and well warded against both Muggles and Magical folk, for Harry knew he still had a lot of enemies. Sometimes Kingsley Shacklebolt even accused him of being more paranoid than Moody!

"You're looking a bit pale," said Hermione as she and Ron followed Harry into the living room. "Are you still sick? I told Ron he shouldn't have bought those oysters from Mundungus Fletcher, you don't know where he gets them from!"

"There was nothing wrong with those oysters," said Ron, still sounding slightly put out about the incident a week earlier. "And anyway, it couldn't have been the oysters, we were both okay."

"I don't think it was the oysters," Harry agreed. "I've been ill too long for it just to have been food poisoning. I went to the wizarding clinic in the village and they've been running some tests."

"Have they any idea what it was?"

"Not yet. The results are due back today. Cup of tea?"

"That would be lovely. I'll make it," said Hermione. "You go and put your feet up."

"Thanks, Hermione. There are biscuits in the cupboard. Um, excuse me." Harry dashed out of the living room with his hand clamped over his mouth. He only just made it to the downstairs loo in time. He knelt by the porcelain bowl as he vomited, feeling as if he'd torn his stomach muscles inside out. It felt even worse because he hadn't eaten much for breakfast so there was nothing to come back up except bile and sour spittle. It was more than ten minutes before the dry heaves subsided though and Harry felt well enough to stand up again. His legs felt a little wobbly as he flushed the toilet and he spent a few minutes more brushing his teeth and rinsing out his mouth before heading back to his friends.

There were three cups sitting on the coffee table when he returned to the living room, along with a plate of biscuits and sandwiches. Steam was rising from the teapot spout and Hermione began pouring once she saw Harry. Harry wrinkled his nose; he couldn't seem to stand the smell of tea or coffee these days. Another wave of nausea roiled through him. He swallowed and took a deep breath, which seemed to ease it somewhat.

Ron glanced out the window. "Is that the owl you've been expecting, Harry?"

Harry looked out to see a small tawny owl just about to slam into the closed window. He waved his wand and opened it before the bird could hit it, letting in the cold January air as well as the owl. The bird landed on the tea tray and held out its leg with the scroll dangling from it. Harry removed it and stared at the wax seal: _Godric's Hollow Clinic_. He absently gave the owl a biscuit and it flew back out. "Yeah, I think this is my results." 

Harry stared at the scroll a few minutes more.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" prompted Hermione.

"I suppose I'd better." Harry made no move to untie the ribbon holding the scroll closed. _What if it's bad news? What if he'd been cursed in the final battle and it was only now coming to light? What if it's cancer or some other terminal illness? What would he do? Can magic cure those things?_ Harry sat down on the sofa and removed the ribbon from around the scroll. As he did so, the scroll unfurled itself and the bubbly voice of the nurse who'd written the letter filled the room.

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter! This is an exciting time for all fathers-to-be, but it can be scary too. Pre-natal care is very important. I have taken the liberty of arranging a follow-up appointment for you with Healer Thompson, so you can discuss any health concerns that may arise._

Harry looked through the letter again, but that was all that was written on the scroll. Hermione and Ron were looking at him with identical expressions as if they were stunned fish. "They must have got my results mixed up," Harry muttered, wondering why his friends seemed so shocked.

"But, Harry, isn't there any chance they're right? That you could be pregnant?"

"Don't be daft, Hermione! Blokes can't get pregnant! That's impossible!"

"Not for wizards," said Ron softly.

"Harry, that was very irresponsible of you! Didn't you even use a contraceptive charm?" Hermione scolded.

"You're both joking, right? Wizards can't get pregnant!" Harry didn't think this was a very nice joke.

"Harry, we were all there in third year, we had classes from everyone!" She began counting on her fingers as she remembered them: "Contraceptive charms with Professor Flitwick; protection potions from Professor Snape; how to transfigure everyday objects into condoms from Professor McGonagall, and contraceptive and protective plants from Professor Sprout. You don't remember any of this, or that wizards could get pregnant too?"

"Hermione, how can I remember something that never happened?" Harry protested, running his fingers through his hair.

"I think I know what happened," said Ron. "It was after the Dementor attack at the Quidditch match; remember when Harry fell off his broom? He was in the hospital wing when we had all those classes."

Hermione clipped her boyfriend round the ear. "And you never bothered to tell your best friend?"

"Well, you didn't tell him either," Ron pointed out, rubbing the side of his head and frowning.

"Oh, God," Harry moaned with his head in his hands. "So it could be true? I _am_ pregnant? I need to sit down."

"You are sitting down. Have you decided what you're going to do? Who's the other father, Harry? When are you going to tell him?"

Harry did the only thing he could do in that situation. He lied. 

"I can't tell him, Hermione. I can't even remember who it was. We were both really drunk. It was at Fred's wedding reception."

***

_**One Month Earlier** _

Harry paced the hotel room, running his hands through his hair as he did so. Occasionally he stopped mid-pace to glare at the other wizard in the room.

"What the hell are you doing here, Severus?" Harry demanded on his fifth circuit around the room. Severus was sitting in a hard-backed chair by the fireplace, one leg elegantly crossed over the knee of the other, with a bored look on his face.

"I was invited. The same as you, I imagine," Severus replied calmly. "I had to wish the happy couple all the best, didn't I?"

"Fred invited you to his wedding? After what you did to me?" Harry was almost screeching now and knew he had to calm down before he did something stupid, which was always a risk whenever he was in Severus' vicinity these days. Severus Snape was his Achilles' heel and always had been.

"No, I believe the invitation was issued on behalf of the bride's family. Angelina Johnson's mother was in Slytherin."

"Typical, just bloody typical! And no one thought how it might affect me?"

"I daresay they thought you'd be over it by now, Potter. After all it _was_ two years ago," Severus retorted.

"You don't just forget something like that! Or forgive it!"

"I am not here for your forgiveness, Potter."

"Well, you should be! You should be down on your knees begging me to forgive you!"

"Should I, Potter? Or is it something else you want? Me on my knees sucking that pretty little cock of yours, bringing you to your knees when you come. I bet none of your other little paramours know how to please as you as well as I, do they? Do you miss it, Potter? Do you miss it when I make you scream your ecstasy when you come?"

"Shut up!"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? No one will ever be as good as me and you know it. What a pity you had to throw me out of your home and your life. You regret it now, don't you?"

"You betrayed me!" Harry screamed. "You were fucking Draco Malfoy in our bed! How could I stay with you after that? Every time I looked at you all I could see was the two of you. I was right to end it." Even as he finished his speech, Harry knew he was in trouble. Just being in the same room as Severus, with a bed only inches away from either of them, was making his heart race and his skin flush with both remembered and anticipated sensation. Snape had always known how to get under his skin and tonight was no exception.

He hated it, hated that Severus could reduce him to a quivering wreck just by being here. Severus knew exactly which buttons to press. "One last fuck, for old times' sake?" Severus asked, smirking.

Harry didn't answer, he simply launched himself onto Severus' lap and clamped his mouth hard against that of his former lover. _He betrayed you!_ His inner voice tried to make him see reason, but Harry was too far beyond reason now to care. He could have blamed it on the drink, but Harry knew he'd only had one glass of champagne, hardly enough to make him lose his mental faculties. No, it was because it was Snape, Snape who knew every inch of Harry inside out, knew exactly how to make Harry wild with lust. Snape knew the way Harry liked to be kissed: nothing gentle, Harry preferred it rough as if neither could survive another moment without biting and clawing at each other.

Harry moaned into the kiss, his cock aching and hard. Needing friction, he pressed it against Severus' dark robes – even at a wedding Severus hadn't forgone his usual black. Snape pulled his mouth away, making Harry whine in protest at the loss of sensation. Snape's lips moved, trailing a necklace of kisses along Harry's jaw and neck just above the collar of Harry's shirt. A whispered spell from Severus removed their clothes and Harry's hips bucked as he felt all that naked skin next to his own. His cock was leaking and leaving a damp trail along Severus' abdomen and chest. Harry was almost bouncing now, rubbing his cock up and down against that glorious naked flesh, his moans a constant drone. Harry hooked his legs behind the legs of the chair, locking his ankles together and arching his back as he thrust time and time again. His whole body was tingling with the impending orgasm as he frotted desperately against Severus.

Abruptly, Severus grabbed hold of the base of Harry's cock, thwarting Harry's climax.

"No!" Harry wailed in disappointment. "I was almost there!"

"Not yet," Severus growled in Harry's ear. "Not until I am deep inside you. You will come then _and only then_."

"Please!" Harry begged, still frotting desperately. "Please let me come!" Oh, God, how could he have forgotten this exquisite torture? How had he survived without it? "I'll come again, you know I will!"

"That's true," said Severus as calmly as if they were taking tea together rather than naked and writhing on a chair. Well, it was Harry who was writhing – Severus was hardly moving at all, as if he wasn't desperate to come. Harry knew Severus was aroused, could feel the length of Severus' cock against his own body. How could Severus sit so still? Harry need to move, needed to thrust, his hips just couldn't stay still. 

"So you'll let me come now?" Harry asked hopefully.

"You have heard my conditions. I will let you come when I am inside you."

"Do it then!" Harry pleaded. "Fuck me! Please!"

"Do not move. Do not rub against me while I prepare you." 

Severus summoned the jar of oil that had been in Harry's bedside table and proceeded to coat his fingers. It was agony for Harry trying not to move, not to rub up against that hot flesh only inches away. So tempting.

"No. You, just you," Harry whispered. "I want to feel you. I need to feel you."

"Very well." 

Severus agreed just as Harry felt a silent spell that slicked and loosened his channel. Quickly, he knelt up on the chair, straddling Severus' hips before lowering himself down. He gasped as the head of Severus' cock breached him, the burn something he needed to get used to again.

"Slowly, Harry," Severus whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

_Not for tonight, anyway_ , Harry thought miserably. He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. It was one last fuck, that's all it was. So why did that thought make his heart want to shatter into a million pieces yet again? Harry eased himself down inch by careful inch until he was slowly filled and his thighs were pressed against Severus'. Once Harry was seated to Severus' satisfaction, Severus gripped Harry's hips and thrust upwards at the same time as claiming Harry's mouth in a heated kiss.

_God, how he'd missed this! Missed the burning ache as Severus filled him utterly. Missed the slow slide of sweaty skin against each other. Missed the scent of Severus – a heady combination of a deep musk with an underlying layer of cinnamon, sandalwood and spices that for some reason always made Harry think of Christmas._ Nostalgia clouded Harry's thoughts, but he was brought back to the present as Severus yanked him off and then just as abruptly pulled him back down onto his cock. Harry had to pull his mouth away, keening with desire as he was alternately filled and emptied again and again.

His cock was a hard ache between his legs, already dribbling copious amounts of precome onto Severus' skin. Harry squirmed on Severus' lap, trying his best to rub against Severus' chest for friction. "Fuck! Oh, fuck!" he shrieked as Severus changed angles slightly and brushed against his prostate on every second thrust of his hips. Harry wasn't going to last long: the tingles were back, there was a fluttering in his lower belly and his balls felt so full. "Severus! Please! Let me! Oh, God! I need to come!"

Severus kissed him, hard, and then took hold of Harry's cock in an experienced fist. "Yes, Harry. Come for me. Come for me _now_."

Harry needed no more encouragement. "Unnggh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" He screamed wordlessly as the orgasm surged through him in a blaze of blinding light and heat. Harry's back arched, his thighs clenched as he continued to spurt over Severus' hand, a hand that Harry was dimly aware was still stroking him, milking him of every last drop of semen. Harry groaned and rested his forehead against Severus', the rest of his body feeling as wobbly as a newborn foal.

Once Harry had nothing left to give, Severus returned both hands to Harry's hips and began thrusting in earnest. Harry could feel the sticky evidence of his own emission on his hips, but it didn't bother him. Sex was messy after all. He squeezed his thighs and buttocks, hoping to make Severus come soon, for now that Harry had come, being filled with Severus' thick cock was uncomfortable rather than pleasurable.

A few more hard thrusts and Severus was there too. "Yes!" he hissed as he filled Harry with wet warmth.

Once Harry was sure Severus' climax had finished, he gingerly eased himself off Severus' cock and scanned the room for his clothes. The spell had only removed them; everything was scattered about the room and not in tidy piles. Harry hunted for his underwear first and hiding his movements from Severus he retrieved his wand from his robe pocket.

"I haven't forgiven you," Harry said.

"Nor should you." 

Harry turned, his wand drawn, to find himself facing down Severus' own wand.

"Obliviate!" they screamed together.

 

***

Severus always chose the same table at the Leaky Cauldron; it was at the back of the room, well hidden from the other occupants but he could still keep an eye on everyone else in the room. His years as a spy meant that he still watched, still gleaned information from overheard conversations. Really, had no one ever heard of a Muffliato these days? What surprised him was that this time it was Potter's friends who were so lax about their conversation.

"I can't believe Harry was so irresponsible!" screeched Granger as if she was broadcasting to the entire pub. "Getting so drunk he couldn't even remember who he slept with at Fred's wedding reception!"

Severus' hand tightened around the stem of his wine glass. Ah, so Severus' own Obliviate must have worked then. But what about Harry's? Harry was one of the strongest wizards around, so why hadn't Severus forgotten that night? Unless Harry's heart hadn't really been in it when he spoke the spell? Intent was important for spell casting; maybe Harry had been having second thoughts?

"Give him a break, Hermione," said Weasley and Severus felt some relief that at least Potter's other friend wanted to defend him. "You know he's been feeling down for a while now. So he got drunk and had a bit of a fling, so what?"

"You know what, Ron! What is he going to do? Poor Harry."

Severus was surprised at the desperate curiosity he felt. What did it matter to him what was going on with Harry now? He had no claim on Harry Potter, not any more. They'd fucked. Nothing more, nothing less. Potter meant nothing to him now. Nothing.

So why then were his dreams filled with messy black hair and jade green eyes?

***

"Very well, Mr. Potter. You may get dressed now." Once the healer left him alone, Harry did just that. During the exam, the healer had been very quiet, which was making Harry feel very nervous. Was there something wrong with the baby? It had only been two weeks since Harry had discovered he was pregnant but he'd grown very attached to his baby in those two weeks. Even though he had no bump yet, Harry would caress his abdomen and wonder about the life inside him. A miracle, that's what it was.

Harry sat down by the Healer's desk. Healer Thompson smiled at him.

"Well, Mr. Potter. Everything with your pregnancy seems to be progressing as it should. It's really best if both you and your wife are here for all the pre-natal check-ups."

"Er, I don't have a wife," Harry said. And if he did have a wife, surely it would be her who would be pregnant, not him? Did the Healer even know how male pregnancies happened?

"Oh, I see," said Thompson, sounding disapproving. "So this was a natural male pregnancy? You weren't taking a fertility potion because your wife was unable to bear?"

Harry shook his head, wishing he would stop blushing. 

"Very well, then, bring your husband next time."

"I don't have a husband either," said Harry. 

The Healer lit a small fire-pit on his desk. "Miss Caldwell, bring in some adoption forms, would you?"

"Of course."

"I'm not having the baby adopted!" Harry said vehemently.

The Healer glared at him. "Mr. Potter, I know you were raised by Muggles and in some things they are rather lax. Termination of pregnancy is not an option in the Wizarding world."

"I'm not doing that! I'm keeping the baby to raise myself."

"I'm afraid that is just not possible, Mr. Potter."

"I may be young, but I have my own house and I am financially secure," Harry said. He was actually a bit more than financially secure but he didn't think the Healer needed to know that.

"It is not a matter of security, Mr. Potter, but rather of the moral code."

"The moral code?"

"Yes. Wizarding society has a set of laws that the magical community must obey, and this is one of them. No unmarried person is allowed to raise a child."

"You are joking, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Potter. The Minister takes the lack of wizarding morals today very seriously."

"I am not giving my baby up to be raised by strangers!" Harry protested.

"You have no choice."

Harry fingered his wand. "Obliviate," he whispered. He needed to find Hermione.

***

"So this moral code thing is true, then?" Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the living room back at the house at Godric's Hollow. He'd had to Obliviate all the staff at the clinic, panicked that they might have locked him up in St. Mungo's until the baby was born and forcibly take it from him. Harry pressed his hands to his abdomen and tried not to let the tears spill over. No one was going to take his baby away. No one.

"There is one way," Hermione said. "One of us could marry you, Harry. Then the moral code wouldn't apply as long as you were married before the baby was born."

"No. I can't let you or Ron do that for me. It wouldn't be fair on either of you."

"Neither is them taking your baby away from you," said Ron. "I don't mind, Harry."

"Well I do! I can't marry someone I'm not in love with. You and Hermione are supposed to get married to each other, not to me. I - I'll have to tell him. The other father."

"I thought you couldn't remember who it was?" Hermione didn't sound too pleased that Harry had lied to them and Harry could hardly blame them for that.

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Ron asked, sharing a look with Hermione.

"Because I didn't think anyone would understand. He tried to Obliviate me, but it didn't work."

"Oh, Harry! He didn't – he didn't force you, did he?" Hermione's hands fluttered around her neck as if seeking a necklace to fiddle with, but her neck was bare.

"What? No! Of course not! We both wanted it."

"So who was it?" Ron demanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Um... it was Snape. Professor Snape."

"Are you insane?" screeched Ron, his voice unpleasantly shrill. "He cheated on you with Draco Malfoy and now you want to have his baby?"

"Of course I want his baby! I love him!"

"Then more fool you," spat Ron as he Apparated out.

***

Severus knew he shouldn't have been surprised when Harry Potter turned up on his doorstep at Spinner's End and demanded entry. Harry probably could have got stones to bleed all their secrets, so he guessed it wouldn't have been that difficult for Harry to sweet-talk or bribe an Auror into giving out Severus' whereabouts. The fact that he might have wanted his home to remain private was a moot point these days. There were still those who hadn't quite forgiven Severus for killing Dumbledore, orders from the man himself or not, and in their estimation Severus deserved anything he got .

Harry looked even paler and thinner than he had that night at the wedding reception. "Um, may I use your loo?" Harry asked. He did look rather green around the gills.

"It's through the kitchen." Severus pointed the way. "First door on the right."

Harry nodded and dashed off in that direction. A few moments later, Severus heard him being violently sick. He hoped Harry would clean up after himself as Severus didn't fancy cleaning vomit off his bathroom fixtures or the floor, if – Merlin forbid – Harry hadn't made it in time. And indeed, a few moments later Severus heard some cleaning charms, the flush of the loo and the rattling of pipes as Harry filled the wash hand basin.

"I have some hangover potion if you need it," Severus said when Harry returned. "Would you like some water? Or maybe some peppermint tea to settle your stomach?"

"Water would be great, thanks."

Severus conjured a glass and handed it over.

"It's not a hangover," said Harry. "Not unless some hangovers last for weeks."

"So if you're not here for a hangover potion, why are you here, Harry?"

At least Harry had the grace to blush and Severus immediately realised what those flushed cheeks must mean: "You remember that night, don't you?"

Potter nodded, looking down at his hands. "Our Oblivates must have cancelled each other out."

"And now you regret it? Don't think you should have tumbled into bed with me after all, is that it?"

"No! That's not it! I don't regret it. How could I ever regret being with you? I – I lo-"

Severus held up a hand. "Don't joke about that, Harry. I know you no longer want to be with me. We were both fools who gave in to our lusts. Get out, Potter. Get out of my house and out of my life. It was a mistake, on both our parts."

"It wasn't!" Harry screamed at him. "And I'm pregnant!"

"So that's why you're here!" Severus sneered. "No doubt you thought you could blackmail me into giving you the potion to get rid of it. Get out, Potter, I am not about to do your dirty work."

"I'm not getting rid of it!" Harry all but shrieked at him. "How could you think I would kill our baby?"

" _Our_ baby? You're not trying to tell me that it's mine?"

"Who else?"

"One of your other many admirers, Potter. You haven't exactly been living the life of a monk since we split!"

"Says who? The _Daily Prophet_? They wouldn't know the truth if it bit them on the arse!"

Despite himself, Severus laughed at that. Harry smiled and Severus was reminded again of why he'd gone to bed with the brat in the first place – he couldn't resist that smile. Harry had smiled so rarely that it was a gift to see it.

"The baby is mine?" Severus asked, not quite sure how he felt about that. He knew some wizards could get pregnant, but it was normally through potions or spells. This seemed to have happened naturally... but then again when had Harry Potter ever been conventional? Of course he would turn out to be that rare breed of wizard who could get pregnant on his own!

Harry nodded. "I didn't even know wizards could get pregnant. I was in the infirmary the week we had all the sex talks at school. I didn't do this deliberately, Severus, I swear. But they won't let me keep it unless I'm married."

"Who?"

"The Ministry. There's some morals clause that says that unmarried people can't bring up children. They want to take the baby away from me and have a family adopt it. I can't do that, Severus. I can't abandon our child."

"No one from the Ministry is going to take away my child!" Severus vowed. "We'll just have to beat them at their own game, won't we?"

"You'll do it? You'll marry me?"

"Did you doubt it?" Severus sat down beside the young man on his sofa and looked deep into his eyes. "I am not very good at expressing emotions, Harry, so don't expect me suddenly to turn into someone romantic who brings you flowers and writes poetry. That is not who I am."

"I know that, Severus, and I love you, not some romanticised ideal. If I wanted flowers and poetry I'd probably be with a girl."

"As long as we understand each other."

"But there are some conditions, Severus. I need to know I can trust you. I can't go through all that heartache again, I can't. I want you to break off all ties with the Malfoys. I don't want you to see them, speak to them or write to them, especially Draco. I don't want you to have anything to do with them."

"Done. Harry, I was a fool. I should never have fallen for Draco's ploy. I was flattered by his attention, I admit that, but Draco was not interested in me at all."

"He wasn't? Then why did he do it?"

"Why do you think?"

The penny dropped. "Oh... he wanted to get back at me. He wanted to hurt me. But you still shouldn't have done it," Harry said firmly.

"I agree. Do you want me to make an Unbreakable Vow, Harry?"

"No, Severus. I want you to look me in the eye and tell me that I will be the only one for you for eternity."

Severus cupped Harry's face in his hands and looked deep into those dark green pools. "Harry, I promise you that I will be with you and only you. There will be no others, I swear."

Harry was smiling again. He stood up on tiptoes and brushed his mouth against Severus' cheek. "I'm feeling much better now."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you indeed? You want me to make love to you again?"

Severus could feel the young man's aroused shudder against him and felt his breath hitch in his throat. "I forgive you," Harry whispered against his ear, and it was obvious Harry meant it; meant all of it. Harry loved him, desired him, had forgiven him and it was the knowledge of forgiveness that allowed Severus' own arousal to take full flight. Severus didn't know if he loved Harry, didn't know if he'd ever loved anyone like that. But at that moment, minutes after he discovered he was going to be a father, Severus knew he would do anything in his power to protect Harry and their child.

"Please," Harry whispered, close to his chest.

"The baby?"

"Will be fine until much nearer the delivery," said Harry quickly, as if he'd researched this already.

"Very well." And Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and Apparated them both to his bedroom.

THE END


End file.
